


Mr & Mr. Tomlinson: Mission Failed

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are married assassins/agents and they try to work it all out.</p>
<p>Or, Harry goes to Peru after getting into a fight with Louis & ends up needing help.</p>
<p>(The first one; You can find <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1995249%22">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mr. Tomlinson: Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> **READ BEFORE CONTINUING** :  
> 1\. Just want to thank everyone for their positive feedback on the first one, thank you so much for the lovely messages. 
> 
> 2\. This one doesn't really, techinically, have to do with the first one - it's a different plot, a different.... uh, scene? I guess? 
> 
> 3\. This took me nearly a week to write and most of it was written on my phone so I'm so very sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> 4\. Idk how I feel about this one; So if it sucks please lemme know, lmao. Just kidding don't be mean I'll cry 
> 
> 5\. This is fiction, I feel like I shouldn't have to say this. I don't mean to offend anyone etc. 
> 
> 6\. Please enjoy and please leave me feedback! it makes me so so so so happy! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Drop the weapon! Put your hands behind your head, now!"

Harry freezes from where he's got a sniper pointed at a bloke with spiky greasy hair; He was so close to taking the shot, he would've been down the ladder already if he had. He immediately regrets his decisions and second guesses, he does as he's told though, slowly bending over and dropping the weapon with one hand raised in the air. As the other one finally lets go of the gun, he raises it too.

"Slowly back up, follow my voice and keep _your bloody hands in the air_!" 

Harry can't help the smirk that threatens to fall on his lips, knotting his fingers in his hair and does as the officer is told, because he really can't afford this right now. There was about to be a mass shooting, the fourth one in only a week, by the same guy. The bloody cops have no idea who it is either, which makes Harry's skin crawl. It wasn't that hard to figure out - Although, he's sure there are reasons.

His jaw clenches when he finally feels the hands of the other man patting him down and he tilts his head to the side to see if anyone's with him and when he realizes there isn't, he simply groans. "Oh, I'm very, _truly_ sorry about this one, mate. Really, I am -"

"Oh for the love of God," The Irish bloke snaps, standing on his feet, clearly not expecting what Harry's about to do. "What are you going on about -?"

Harry spins on his heel and punches him in the throat, wincing when he hears a pop and catches him before he falls to the ground. He may be a killer, but he isn't _heartless_ when it comes to innocents. He sighs sadly and then looks around him carefully, ears straining - He realizes no one else is around, so he finally turns back around to where his target had been walking around moments before.

He doesn't want to risk being seen, so he does a somersault, laying flat on his stomach and grabbing his sniper again. He breathes in deeply when he spots his target, wasting no time and exhales. The gun goes off.

Harry tries not to wince at all the blood.

*****♡***** 

" _Where are you_?"

"Louis, I promise.. I'm fine -"

"Fuck no you aren't," Louis snarls and Harry tries his very best to keep his breathing even. "You listen to me, Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson, if I so _ever_ find out you've been lying to me, I'll fucking fly to Cheshire, I don't give a fuck -"

"Such language for such a beautiful man, don't you think -?"

"Shut the hell up! This isn't the time to be playing games, Harry Tomlinson." 

"Louis," Harry sighs quietly. "I promise, I'm fine. Okay? I just need some space."

Louis is quiet for a few moments, Harry listens to the way Louis controls his breathing. He hears him shuffle on the other line and briefly wonders what he's doing, but Louis' voice is quieter, softer somehow when he speaks through Harry's ear again. "I'm sorry," Louis chokes. "I'm so sorry, please. Please come home."

"I can't," Harry whispers. "Not yet."

"Haz, I didn't mean anything I said - I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I'm so fucking scared."

"I know," He smiles softly. "Trust me, I know. I'm sorry too.. But I've already promised mum I'd stay... And just packing a bag and leaving.. You didn't deserve that."

"Let me go," Louis gasps, evident that he's _so close_ to crying Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please. I need to see you."

"You will," Harry smiles sadly as he packs away his bag; Simon was moving him locations again, somewhere deep in Peru to help a young man and his family, apparently. He folds his shirts neatly, just how Louis taught him, before packing his extra guns (yes, extra. you never know) on top. "In three days."

It's quiet on the other line, save for the fact that Louis is spluttering out into the speaker, sounds as if he's gulping or trying not to cry and Harry bites the inside of his cheek. He can't back out of this job now, it's been _a month_ since his last one and he can't afford putting Louis in such a dangerous situation, granted Louis has been in worse situations but Harry had come to the conclusion that they were weak working together.

Them as a unit, as a team - Was not a smart idea. They were both vulnerable, not at their finest when they worked together. Too worried about the other.

"Fine." Louis says snippy, sniffing quietly. 

"Lou..." Harry sighs, brokenly. "C'mon..."

"No it's fine. Uh, I gotta go, the cat has gone mental with all the meowing she's doing right now -"

"Louis. We don't have a cat."

"I love you. Bye."

Harry's met with the dial tone before he can even say it back.

His heart feels heavy as he crawls into the black mysterious SUV that Simon has waiting for him in front of some shabby motel.

*****♡***** 

Their fight that led Harry leaving to Peru by himself was one of the worst Louis and Harry's ever had in _years_.

And like - It was over something almost ridiculous.

Harry and Louis were finally relaxing for once - They were in their indoor pool, Louis was floating on his back while Harry was swimming laps back and forth to at least get _some_ exercise on their time off that Simon gave them graciously after the 'Queen Accident'. It'd been swimming in the back of Harry's mind for weeks now, but he finally managed to get the courage to ask Louis. "What do you think about having a baby?"

Louis wasn't floating on his back now, bobbing his head to something that was playing through their surround system outside, Harry can't really tell what the band is, not that he's really paying attention - Not with the way Louis is looking at him. "... Uh, well.. That'd be kind of awkward.. Seeing as I have a penis..."

"That's not what I meant, Louis." Harry knows Louis is playing dumb, he knows, his eyebrows twitching. "Would you want one? I mean.. You know, with me?"

"Don't be silly, Haz -"

"How am I being silly?"

Louis looks down at his towel, biting his lip, and if this was any other case scenario, Harry might've been turned on. But instead, he simply stares at him hard and long, kicking his feet out underneath him to keep him afloat. "That's not even a question we get to ask ourselves, Harry...." Louis says quietly and Harry's eyebrows immediately furrow. 

"What? Why not?"

"Haz, we... We're never home. Our jobs, we -"

"So we quit? Don't you think we're getting a little old for this, I mean -"

Louis swallows hard, pushing himself up and over the ledge. Harry follows him easily, because there is no way Louis is backing out of this conversation. "It's not up for discussion, Harry."

"Excuse me?" Harry blinks at Louis, who's purposely avoiding any eye contact with him. It makes him furious. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It's not - Harry, we can't just quit our jobs for some child. How would we even get a child, huh? Where would we put it? Jesus, we live in a bloody mansion. There's too many stairs and too many doors -"

"So?" Harry throws his hands up in exasperation. "That's like, every kids dream! We could adopt or get a surrogate, I don't know -"

"Harry." Louis says sternly, holding his gaze even though his lips begin to quiver. "I don't want a child. Not now, anyway."

"You're not getting any younger, Louis."

Louis' breath comes in sharp, his fists tightening at his sides. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Harry mumbles back, crossing his arms over his chest. He isn't backing down. "Is it really our jobs that's holding us back or just you?"

Louis juts his chin out, pouting like a five year old, before he finally gives up the little staring contest he'd began with Harry and turning on his heels, hurriedly drying off. "Oh _no_ ," Harry snaps, following after him. "You are _not_ running from this conversation, you hear me?"

Louis doesn't listen, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping into the warmth of their home, shivering when he walks through the cool hallway, Harry in tow. "It's just not a good idea -"

"Why not?"

"Because." 

"Because why?"

"Harry."

" _Louis_."

Louis stops abruptly, causing Harry to run into him. "There's a lot of reasons why I don't want a kid right now. Of course I want one in the future, but not yet - Not. Not like this."

Harry considers it, he even thinks about dropping the conversation and asking what he wants for dinner instead, but every single time Harry mentions kids or having one of their own, Louis completely shuns the idea. "I want a baby."

"I know," Louis sighs, placing his palms on the cold surface of the kitchen counter. It still smells of freshly new paint, Harry and himself had re-painted the kitchen a dark beige color and surprisingly it matched counter tops better than the white did. "Just not now."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Harry demands. "Why are you acting like this is some big huge thing that were not allowed to talk about?"

"With _our jobs_ ," Louis exclaims suddenly, causing Harry to flinch a little. "We're not supposed to!"

"That's just a sorry excuse," Harry grumbles. "Because you're too scared to try _anything_ new."

"We're talking about a baby, Harry."

"Yeah and we're almost thirty. I'd fancy _not_ having a baby at forty, thanks."

"Well fucking _sorry_ I'm not good enough!"

The air changes suddenly, suddenly going very tense as Harry stills, eyebrows coming together. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Louis -"

"I just don't want a fucking baby, alright?" Louis snaps, tearing his eyes away and staring dejectedly at the counter top. He can't control the words that are leaving his mouth. "Not with you. Not like this. Not in this life... I grew up with them for _years_ , Haz. Six younger siblings remember -?"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, however, because a loud scraping noise startles him out of his thoughts. Harry had shoved a chair, which startles Louis even more, watching his retreating back as he storms up the stairs. Harry's never really been one to react out of anger like this, so it's only normal when Louis runs after him up the stairs. "Hazza?" He asks, brokenly, a bit breathless as he just ran two flights of stairs. "What - What are you doing?!"

He'd already grabbed one of their work bags from the gun supply closet, already stuffing it with guns and with clothes. "Not with me." Harry repeats, spitting the words out like it's venom. He laughs dryly, though nothing is really funny, Louis' staring at him with wide eyes. "That's _bloody rich_ coming from you -"

"Harry, Har, Haz," Louis babbles, dropping his towel and moving to the side of the bed where Harry's roughly shoving things in. He starts to remove Harry's things, his chest tightening around him, causing him to splutter out than he's meaning to. "I didn't mean that, you know I didn't mean that, no, what are you doing - Harry. Harry, what are you doing? Why are you packing? Please don't leave me - No, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't -"

Harry scoffs, smirk deepening to the point where an actual dimple is prodding out of his cheek. "Jesus," He says under his breath, swatting Louis' hands away from where he's unpacking his bag. He carefully throws everything back in, watching as Louis visibly shakes with anxiety. "I'm going to go stay with my mum. I need some space."

"No, no, no, no, no - No. We don't take space. We don't do that - Haz, please. Baby.. I'm sorry, I'll have fifty kids, Jesus, I'll have a hundred, just please don't leave -"

Harry gently pries Louis' fingers off of him, gives him a quick hug and bites the inside of his cheek. He can't stand seeing Louis this frantic, shaking and tears filling his once beautiful and bright blue eyes. "Just gonna go visit her for a few days, okay?"

"No, Haz. _I didn't mean it_ -"

Harry doesn't say anything else, simply lets his lips linger on Louis' forehead a moment or two too long before he leaves Louis there, missing the way the feathered haired boy falls to his knees and lets out a sob. 

He calls Simon instead.

*****♡*****

Louis Tomlinson doesn't get depressed.

Or, more so, he doesn't get depressed over some boy - _man_. But okay, that's a load of shit. This is Harry were talking about here, his husband, the love of his life, the man he's seen at his worse, the man who was there for him in his times of need.

Louis groans into Zayn's shoulder, clearly oblivious that the younger lad and the two other ones are shooting each other looks as if to say, ' _say something_ ', ' _no you say something_ ' ' _me?! why me?!_ ' 

"He hates me so much," Louis cries. "So, so much."

"No he doesn't," Liam murmurs quietly and Zayn nods his head at the muscled boy in agreement. Niall grabs a piece of pizza, noisily chewing his bites and Louis groans again. "He's just - He needs some space."

"Yeah, mate." Niall says through a mouthful of pizza. "He's my best mate, my very best, sorry lot, but he is. I know him like the back of my hand and he does _not_ hate you. I've talked to him last night, I think, maybe it was two nights ago. He said he was fine, he just needed to finish the job -"

"Job?" Louis immediately sits up, scrubbing at his face. He misses the way Liam signals with his hand frantically behind his head the signal 'no' but Niall is oblivious and shrugs, eyebrows coming together. Zayn is killing him with his mind. "What job? Job as in _job_ or job as in... Job."

The three boys look at him in confusion and Louis huffs in annoyance. Niall holds up his hands in false surrender. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just said he was on the job -"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No he didn't," Zayn tries and Louis pushes him off the couch.

And that's how Louis found out about Peru. 

Shoving Niall against the wall and holding Liam down with his foot and holding Zayn down with his other shin, was surprising really, how easily he'd gotten them on the floor, because he hadn't been training for awhile. He forced the boys to tell him everything they knew and they easily did, because they really couldn't choose sides.

*****♡*****

Harry doesn't answer his phone calls.

Louis called once, hung up and called again - It was their way of notifying each other it was an emergency, however, when he did that more than several times, he began to panic.

"I'm sure he's fine," Zayn says quietly from across the room as Louis begins to throw things in a bag. He's packing his lucky gun in case, his knife and even a few grenades, safely tucked under his polo. "Louis, you can't just _fly to Peru_."

"Watch me," Louis snaps, flicking some of his fringe out of his eyes. Zayn bites his lip. "Listen, you can help me instead of standing there like a prick. You activated that tracking device? On both of our phones?"

Zayn eyes light up with acknowledgement. Of course he did. "Of course I did."

"And Niall.... He made a false identity for me, right?" Louis zips up his bag and makes his way around the bed, following Zayn out the door. He was the only one of the five to be at the house right now, Niall and Liam already at the office and planning out his trip; Liam nearly had a heart attack at the thought of cleaning up their steps, but well, that was his job. For his sanity though, Louis vowed to at least be a little more careful.

He made sure everything was locked by turning on the alarm; His private flight left in one hour, thanks to Niall, so he was a bit in a hurry. He took the stairs two at a time and Zayn easily followed him, chewing on his lip with a worried expression. 

It kind of pissed Louis off a little bit, how little faith Zayn has for him, but then again he probably doesn't know what he's walking to. "I'll be fine, stop worrying. I can _feel_ your worry seeping off your bones, mate."

"Just." Zayn rubs the back of his neck, pulling out a cigarette with his other hand and flicking it as if it were lit. "Be careful, yeah? I can't lose both of you."

Louis freezes.

He's had these talks with Zayn before; Zayn's family wasn't around anymore, for reasons unbeknownst to him, so Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall were the only people he had. Although, he knew Louis before any of them, his first friend a little before they started training. Of course Louis had the agility skill to be an agent, while Zayn had the intelligence to be in tech, but they still got along better than anyone.

Well, besides Harry, but that's not the point. 

"I'm always careful," Louis says quietly as he opens the door to the front porch. "I'll be okay."

"You'd better." Zayn threatens, but pulls him into a bone crushing hug anyway, one that leaves Louis breathless and a little shocked, but pulls away quickly. He pulls out his lighter and lights his cigarette, brown eyes squinting around their front yard. "Better get going."

"I'll see you."

"I hope. Come back in one piece."

Louis can't help the giggle that escapes his lips, false saluting him before turning on his heels and to his lot of cars. He decides to stick with the less inconspicuous one, which is their BMW that hasn't been driven in _months_. He sighs quietly and places his overnight bag in the back, before gripping the steering wheel and driving to the airport with knots in his stomach.

*****♡*****

Simon is at the airport with a guilty expression on his face.

Louis wants to punch it off him.

He tells Louis all about the mission and how Harry's phone wasn't on so they couldn't locate him and the tracking device on the car was completely destroyed about two minutes away from this one building that looked awfully suspicious. Louis agreed he'd go in and try to find him, that he'd be fine and if anything were to happen he'd just call for back up - Simon was a bit unsure.

He grabbed the coffee Simon's assistant handed him with a flick of the hair, boarding the plane with a knife strapped to the inside of his shoe and up against his ankle. Thanking God that he had the plane to himself, he settled down in one of the rows and strapped himself in, hoping and praying that he wasn't about to walk into a death trap - Hoping Harry was okay.

With that, he finally let himself allowed to think about the possibilities.

Harry could be _fine_ ; But Louis knew that wasn't true. He'd never fall off the grid like this on purpose, but Louis tried to think about the fact that he _did_ want space. 

That's obviously why he lied to Louis in the first place, right?

He shakes his head to himself and takes a tentative sip to his coffee, resting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. The thought of Harry being bloody and gasping for air causes his eyes to snap open.

This is going to be a _long_ flight. He wasn't going to get any sleep.

*****♡*****

Upon arriving to Peru, Louis was glad that there was a car waiting for him to drive to the location Zayn set up in his phone. He quickly changed into his fighting outfit, a tight black jumpsuit that held his bullet belt and grabbed two guns.

He drove to the location and once he arrived there, he parked a few blocks away from the building and quietly ran over, tiptoeing on his feet. He stood behind a wall of another building, taking in his surroundings. There was another street that was busy with people in front of the building, a back alley that held several garbage bins and the building looked as if it were abandoned or maybe it was set on fire earlier in the year.

He looked up to see that there were several windows facing him, noticing that - thank God - no one was standing in them or around the windows and immediately spotted a ladder, so as he climbed the wall and jumped over it, he ran quickly to the other side, jumping up and gripping the ladders bar as if his life depended on it.

He grunted quietly as he threw his legs over, ducking under the window before hesitantly peeking through. He strained his ears and eyes, listening intently and staring around the area to see if the coast was clear. 

Once it was, he threw his legs over again and climbed into the windowsill, ducking and staying close to the ground as he saw a pillar which lead into the hallway; He ran to it, quietly on his toes and hid behind it, sucking in a breath and straining his ears again. He didn't _hear_ anything but the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, so he slowly peeked around the corner and saw nothing.

He was starting to get frustrated as he cautiously walked the hallway, listening and looking at for _anything_ that seemed out of place, but once he heard nothing, he wondered if Zayn gave him the right address.

That's when he heard it.

Frantic groaning from the other side of the building and Louis froze behind a pillar. This was all too familiar for him, which caused Louis to smirk at the memory, although at the sound of skin slapping skin a shiver ran up his spine. He gritted his teeth and looked around him, sighing (quietly) in relief when he saw that he could easily sneak around to get closer to the source of noise.

He grabbed his gun from his waist and held it close to his chest, breathing in deeply before sprinting across the room, careful that he wasn't seen, and rolled forward into a sitting position. He squatted below a worn down box and some rusty table, eyes looking behind him to see if they were alone. It was just Harry and some other man and Louis' face scrunched up in displeasure.

How could Harry let his guard down so easily?

He waited for a moment, listening for anything more but he couldn't hear much other than the muffled mumbles from across the room. He sat and waited, because he needed to know if there were any other people but once he heard a painful slap again, a certain feeling crawled up his chest before he jumped up from behind the table and pointed; Thankful that the man didn't hear him, he tiptoed behind him and held the gun pointed to the mans chest.

He locked eyes with Harry, immediately wishing he didn't, because the green-eyed boys eyes were filled with tears, one of them swollen shut. He couldn't observe for much longer, because the man whirled around and Louis quickly shot him in the chest. He stared wide eyed for a minute before Harry started jumping in the chair - Louis finally observed him.

His husband was tied to a worn down chair, his hands tied to the arms of it and his thighs tied to the seat. His mouth was covered with a bandana and blood was _everywhere_. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he had a cut down the middle of his lip and also blood was dripping down from his shoulder. "Haz." He breathed, but Harry simply slammed his legs down, eyes fierce and telling him to 'hurry the fuck up.'

He quickly went to removed the bandana as he grabbed the knife from his ankle, quickly cutting into the ropes. "There's more," Harry grunts, voice thick and rough. "About five, I think, Jesus, why did you come? You can get killed - I - Louis, why did you come?"

"To save you." Louis glared down at his hands, cutting into the rope by Harry's thighs. He curses silently as he wishes he brought his bigger one. "I just did, didn't I -?"

"Behind you!" Harry slammed his legs down at the same time Louis finally cut the rope free, causing the knife to go straight down on his to palm, slicing a huge cut into it. He yelped out in surprise and dropped flat on the ground and dropped the knife - He heard footsteps running towards him and he immediately jumped back up, protecting Harry by standing in front of him.

This man, with blonde hair, punched Louis but missed and just barely grazed the side of his cheek and Louis threw his right leg out in front of him, tripping the man and causing him to fall forward with a yelp. Louis grunted as he shook his head, kicking the man to unconsciousness.

"That was hot." Harry breathes through a smile but inhales sharply and hisses out in pain, causing Louis to snap his gaze to the boy behind him. "Where are you injured?" Louis demanded at once.

"Left shoulder. I got nipped by a bullet."

"So it barely missed you?" Louis asks frantically before looking around again and once he saw no one around, he quickly pulled out gauze and alcohol, cursing that he didn't bring his stitching kit. His bullet belt came in handy, no matter how much the boys made fun of him for it, screw them. Louis makes a mental note to rub it in their faces. 

Harry shakes his head frantically as he sees what Louis is about to do, his hands still tied up. Louis dropped to his knees and quickly untied him and Harry sprung free, untying his other hand. "We have to get out of here."

"And have a mission failed? No thank you, I'd rather not have Simon chew our asses out -"

"I'd rather have Simon chew our asses out than get killed, thank you."

"Haz, we can take them.."

"Not _him_." Harry glares as Louis tears open his shirt. "You don't know him like I do."

Louis raises his eyebrows, stuffing the bandana back in Harry's large obscene mouth. "Bite down, love. This is going to hurt like a bitch."

So Harry does and Louis pours the alcohol down his shoulder, holding him down with one firm hand and wincing when Harry screams into the piece of cloth. He quickly wipes it clean, before putting a piece of gauze down over it and taping it under and around his shoulder. Louis taps it lightly, screwing the small bottle back closed. "How do you know him?"

"To your right," Harry grunts, beads of sweat falling down his forehead and Louis immediately holds out his gun in front of him, shooting a woman's shoulder and causing her to fall to the ground with a scream. "Left, Lou, left!"

"Goddamnit!" Louis yells, spinning around and clipping another man with the back of his gun to his nose. It's surely broken, Louis thinks sadly, but smiles because that was fairly easy. He drops to the ground, however, when he hears a series of gunshots firing beside him. He looks over to see that Harry is already crouching beside him and gives him a little smile in which Harry returns.

"Well, well, well..." A high-pitched but very nasally voice comes from in front of them and Louis lifts his head to get a look, but breathes heavily when a gun is pointed at him. "Look who we have here."

"Nick." Harry grunted, answering Louis' unanswered questions. "Grimshaw. I, uh, worked on him that one time in Vegas, remember? He's the one that knocked me out and got away?"

Louis remembers, fury raging in his bones because one, he had really hurt Harry and two, there was a bloody gun pointed to his head - That made him furious - so he nods and Harry clears his throat when Nick starts cackling madly. "He's also, uh... My ex boyfriend."

Louis freezes.

And Nick continues to cackle, although keeping a steady grip on his gun that's pointed to Louis, Louis is shooting daggers at the floor, deciding past is the past and Harry has weird as fuck taste in men. 

Nick paces around him and Louis slowly grips the gun that's under his chest, staring at the man in front of him. He wasn't jealous, not really, but he _was_ curious. "And you took this mission because....?"

"This must be your husband," Nick raises his eyebrows and Louis snaps his head over to look at him, glowering. "Proper fit, nice arse -"

Louis yelps, "Oi!" At the same time Harry yells, "You shut your bloody mouth -"

"Calm down, Curls." Nick chuckled and Louis couldn't contain the blush the formed on his cheeks, mostly from embarrassment and anger but that's besides the point, his nails digging into the metal of his gun. "He's the one you left me for?"

Louis' eyes widen, he hadn't known that. Harry did mention that he'd been in a pretty serious relationship before he started training, but he didn't think it ended because of him. His gaze snaps over to Harry, who's pointedly looking back up at Nick. "He's lying. He broke up with me." He hisses out in pain, answering Louis', again, unanswered questions. "Shut up, wanker, let him go."

He crouched down in front of him and Louis' grasp on his gun tightened, staring up at him with intensity in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to show his target weakness, not really, as Simon instructed them. "You're waving that gun in my face, it's making a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah?" Nick smirked, rolling his eyes and sitting down in front of them. Louis bites down his own smile and realizes that was a bad idea for him, because he could easily just roll onto his own bum and raise his gun to Nick too, but then Nick laughed again. "You're thinking about how to kill me."

"Of course," Louis smiles sweetly at him and Harry huffs out beside him, loosing consciousness from all the blood he's been losing. "If you'd let me, I'd get it done quicker -"

"You won't kill me." Nick's smile vanishes from his face. "You never kill your targets."

Louis sticks out his chin, his neck straining a bit as he forces himself to lay on his stomach. "How would you know if I did or if I didn't," He asks flatly.

"Please," Nick chuckles dryly, evil and shaking his head as his index finger rubs the metal of his gun. "Everybody knows about you, Tomlinson. You're sort of a badass but also a pussy. You don't have the balls to kill, not like I do." 

As Nick's smile vanishes again, he points the gun to Harry's head and Louis takes this opportunity to roll on his thighs and back onto his bum, gun nearly touching Nick's forehead. "You sure?"

"Do it then," Nick raises his eyebrows, clearly shocked at how Louis moved so quickly. His gun had faltered, but kept it firmly in front of Harry's head. "Kill me."

Louis breathed in through his nose. They'd been right, he didn't necessarily like killing his victims, simply tying them up and sending them Simon's way, but if he had to, he would. He swallowed as his finger hovered over the trigger. 

Nick slowly broke out into a grin. "I knew it," He said quietly, curiously and then flicked his gaze back up to Louis' stone-hard glare. His gun was pointed at Nick's head, while Nick's was pointed at Harry's. "Wonder how long you'd go, hold long you'd watch me hurt Harry until you had the strength to -"

"You'll never find out." Louis says faintly, darkly.

The gun goes off.

*****♡*****

"You called Liam right?"

Louis pulls out into the busy streets of Peru, hand holding the side of Harry's shoulder and adding pressure to it. "Yeah," He murmured faintly, turning into the hotel's car lot. "Also called Simon's medics, they should be here with proper medical equipment."

Being too weak to talk, Harry simply nods cautiously, eyelids drooping as Louis parks the car and grabs his and Harry's bag, slinging them over one shoulder as he walks around the car to open Harry's door. Harry puts most of his weight on Louis' other shoulder and hisses at the contact, so Louis hurriedly drags him through the back of the hotel and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees three men in black suits.

He knows they're Simon's men, because why wouldn't they be? And drags Harry over to them - They immediately race after him, stopping before Louis and one of them raises their eyebrows, looking at Louis. "Tomlinson?"

"Yep. Obviously." 

"This way," The big burly man leads them to a secluded room - Louis notices that it's probably one of the hotel's managers offices - and is a bit surprised when he sees a hospital bed in the corner. "He doesn't look too beat up."

"Yeah, just barely. A bullet scraped his shoulder and I put alcohol on it to clean it, but I don't know if that helped any."

"Probably not," Another man in a suit said, looking guilty. As if he weren't supposed to talk. "It helps it stay clean, but it can only stay clean for so long."

Louis nods quietly and realizes Harry hasn't said a word since the car, so he lets his eyes drift down to see that Harry's head is hanging in front of him, lifeless. Louis snaps his gaze back up to the men. "So, he's obviously out cold." He tries to keep his voice steady, professional. "Are we gonna.. Save his life or stand around with our thumbs up our arses -"

"Doctor is on her way." The burly man says, fighting back a smirk, but nods and helps Louis put Harry down on the bed. He grunts when Harry's large and long leg gets trapped between his shoulder and his neck, but is finally able to get it off of him and grabbing his hand instead.

They wait in silence for a few minutes, before a woman with brown curly hair - much similar to Harry's - and dark brown eyes enters the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Calder."

"Hullo," Louis says impatiently. "Look, I'm sorry. But he's lost a lot of blood and we don't have time for this -"

"I know," Dr. Calder smiles and pulls out a blood bag from her coat pocket - which okay, weird - and hangs it on one of the coat-hanger looking things, inserting an IV in his arm. "I didn't know his blood type so I just got O neg."

He nods, too tired to say anything else and Dr. Calder unwraps the bandages. Her eyebrows furrow as she looks at the wound, before moving underneath the desk and pulling out a medical kit from it. She pulls out a stitching kit. "He just needs to be stitched and a good nights rest, he should be alright. I'll give him pain medication as well. Mr. Cowell said you should call him."

Louis rolls his eyes. "He can wait."

Dr. Calder smiles at him anyway, although her eyes are tight. She must be one of _those_ who work for Simon, those stuck up ones who take their job too seriously. Louis wonders why he doesn't take his seriously, he does kill for a living after all. But what kind of life would he have if this didn't happen?

He likes his job, loves it even, although many people get hurt and he's seen things people wouldn't even dream about, he loves it. It's fun and exciting and it's something he's good at. He wouldn't quit it for the world; But when he looks back down at Harry, brushing sweaty curls off his face, he bites his lip and furrows his brow - Maybe Harry had a point.

"Your turn," Dr. Calder breaks Louis out of his thoughts, confusion settling on his face as she starts to roll up her sleeves. "Come here."

"What? I'm fine. I didn't get hurt."

The men beside him - he forgot they were there - nearly broke out into a fit of laughter, one of them gasping and Dr. Calder simply pointed to his leg. Louis looked down quickly, eyes widening when he sees that his jumpsuit had been tore open and a large gash was on his thigh, blood dripping down the sides of it. "Oh."

"You didn't feel that?" Dr. Calder says as she walks over, holding out her hand so she can put an IV in him. Louis reluctantly hands her his arm, shrugging. He hadn't really, must of been all the adrenaline. She sticks his arm and he lets out a low hiss, his mind finally clearing and he could _finally_ feel the throbbing ache in his thigh, the pain down his back, but only for a moment because the pain killers started to kick and he wonders if he imagined the pain in the first place .

Huh.

She begins to stitch up his leg, eyes downcast and eyebrows furrowed as she focuses on the matter at hand. "This is a deep cut, Mr. Tomlinson. You could've lost your leg."

"Let's be grateful I didn't." He sighs, pressing his forehead against the bed's railing as she finishes, wrapping a bandage around his thigh and taping it tightly. "Thank you, Dr. Calder."

She smiles widely at him, showing off her pearly whites and writes something down on a clipboard. "I'll be staying in the room next to this, alright? If you need anything just tell one of these lovely men and they'll come get me. Have a good nights rest, Louis."

"Thank you." Louis says again and watches as they all leave, save for the fact that the burly man stays behind and waits by the door. Louis is grateful for the protection, thankful that Harry is okay. They're in a bloody office for christssake. 

He can't help the frantic giggle that escapes his lips at the thought of that.

An office. In Peru.

_Oh god_ , Louis thinks to himself, holding his stomach as he laughs harder. He must be going into shock, or maybe even going crazy, because the man looks two seconds away from calling Dr. Calder back into the room. He laughs until he breaks into a sob, tears filling his eyes and falling freely down his cheeks. "Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis waves his hand frantically as he stares at the boy - _his_ boy - laying in front of him, a unintelligible noise escaping his lips. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_ , he can't control the sobs that rack through his body, causing him to shutter forward and wrap his hands around Harry's face, touching anything that isn't swollen or looking ruined. He doesn't feel his legs.

"Mr. Tomlinson -"

"Shut up!" He screams, voice cracking. "Just give me a minute!"

His boy is okay. That's all that matters.

His boy is alive.

*****♡*****

They're back in London when the doorbell rings to their mansion.

Louis looks over at Harry who is fast asleep beside him on their couch and he bites his lip because Harry needs his rest, so he grabs his crutches and limps over to the door. He wasn't expecting to see his three best friends on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"You think you could come back to London and not let us know?" Niall glares, inviting himself in and walking his way further into the house. Zayn follows and Liam slowly lets himself in, giving Louis an apologetic look.

"It's alright, Li," Louis chuckles. "Haz is asleep, but you can come in anyway."

Liam wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer, hugging him to his body. "Alright?"

"Doing good." He says quietly as he leads them to the living room and he shakes his head when he realizes Zayn and Niall woke Harry up and are now cuddling into him. "He needs rest."

"He's got plenty," Zayn chuckles when Harry shoves him and Niall buries himself further into the mattress. "Lets watch a movie, we're bored."

"Is that why you came?" Harry asks, voice thick and groggy with sleep. "Just to wake m'up and come watch shitty movies?"

It's quiet for a moment, their three friends looking between each other before grinning. "Basically, yeah."

Louis chuckles quietly and sits in between Zayn and Harry, linking his and Harry's fingers together as Harry hands Niall the remote with his other hand. Liam sits next to Niall and looks as if he's about to cry, so Louis gives him a look and he simply says, "I'm just glad you are all okay."

Harry smiles at him from where he's seated in the sofa, reaching over Niall to place a hand on his and squeezes. 

Liam had flown to Peru later the evening of the incident, helping with hiding the bodies and cleaning up the building, hiding fingerprints and taking down Nick's plans from the walls. Niall had helped with saying that Louis and Harry were some men named 'Cooper and Thomas' and brainstormed a whole back story so the people of Peru wouldn't find them.

Later that night, when they're all watching _Toy Story_ and Liam and Niall are already passed out, Zayn close behind them, Louis presses his lips to Harry's ear. "I love you."

Harry looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright from his nap, smiling. "I love you too."

Louis can't help the way his heart swells at the words, looking down at the younger boy fondly before murmuring. "I want kids... With you."

The face Harry makes, lighting up and grinning widely, makes Louis smile even harder before he leans down and presses his lips to Harry's own, chapped lips that are warm and very _Harry_ and making Louis shiver. 

When he pulls away, he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek, a certain feeling of emotion running along his veins; His heart plummeting at it's highest speed when Harry stares back up at him. 

He looks beautiful like this, even with a healing eye and healing fat lips and he wants to kiss him over and over again.

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING WAS TERRIBLE IM SORRY
> 
> please follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)! I'm nice I promise! :-))))) 
> 
> ily bye


End file.
